Happy Requiem
by Flightless Bird
Summary: It was a Requiem for his relationship with Sasuke, but a happy one because he found someone to help him pick up the pieces : ItaNaru, one-sided Sasunaru, past con Sasunaru, some SasuSaku, SasoDei, other pairings may vary.
1. The Opening: Joyful Apologies

**

* * *

**

Title: Happy Requiem

**Rating: T right now, but rated M because of what will be in a few chapters**

**Paring: ItaNaru, one-sided (maybe some non-con) Sasunaru, past con Sasunaru, some SasuSaku, other pairings might appear as different people show up.**

**Warnings: Yaoi meaning man sex people, M rated for a reason, possible rape, maybe Mpreg or Preg **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if such a day happened it will mean the end is here. **

**Summary: It was a Requiem for his relationship with Sasuke, but a happy one because he found someone to help him pick up the pieces.**

**

* * *

**

Happy Requiem

**The Opening:**

**Chapter 1:**

**Joyful Apologies**

It was painful to wake up. He didn't want to be he complied; the knowledge that he had kept him from becoming stone.

The blond looked around the quiet winter forest. The fire country was known for short winters with little snow, however it was also known for its ice. For a few weeks out of the season everything was covered in thick ice.

Blue eyes closed as the pain in his chest pulled again, making him gasp for breath. It hurt so much, blue eyes stung and glazed over but no tears came. The ice crackled under his feet as he stood.

Looking at the sky the teen decided it had been almost a day since he had started his run.

He had to go back now.

For a moment of his life he needed to be free of everything-

Including himself.

Turning towards the village, Naruto moved his way back to his misery.

To think that yesterday morning had been fine…

* * *

Naruto yawned and stretched, or at least tried to stretch as he was pulled so close to his lover he could hardly move.

Silky ebony hair and porcelain skin, and a face normally pulled into a mocking all knowing smirk or an indifferent look was peaceful.

Naruto smiled softly, he had done it when he was eighteen, a year ago, and he had convinced the dark haired man to return with him. Saying that he could home now, even if he had killed Itachi, he if wanted he could be free of such things.

He just had to return home.

To them

To him

"Morning dobe." The dark voice called from above him where the Uchiha had his head of Naruto's.

"Tch, still a bastard even in the morning." The blond remarked, wiggling in Sasuke's hold,

"I do hope you realize that my parents were married when they had me." Naruto could defiantly hear the smirk in Sasuke's voice even if he could not see the shinobi.

Naruto snorted and wiggled some more trying to get out of the possessive hold. Sasuke squeezed the blond, earning him a squeak before realizing his captive.

Both shinobi began their days preparations, when about to leave, Naruto received a summon from the Hokage, she wanted to see him before noon, via ANBU mailing service. Naruto could have sworn the man's ego was deflated when he was given the message, as if he expected this to be a grand mission for the Hokage.

Upon arriving at the office around 11:30 Naruto ran into Sakura. The pink haired medic nin, unexpectedly hugged him, as if to prepare him for some great horror that lay in his master's office.

"Good luck, I am so sorry." She whispered for quickly leaving, almost running. But there was some spring in her step, as if she was happy about something, even though she just apologized.

Shrugging he entered the Hokage's, the Leader of the Shinobi of Konohagakure, and found himself being hugged a second time.

What was with everyone today, hugging him and saying sorry?

Shizune, even with a frail looking frame, was as strong has Sakura, and easily threatened to break the Kitsune Holder's ribs.

When realizing this, the women let go of Naruto and stepped to the side.

"What's with the hugs?" Tsunade didn't answer be instead handed him a scroll.

Naruto examined the scroll; on it was a broken High Elder Council seal. Naruto felt his stomach drop to the ground, without looking at either of women; the blond shinobi read the scroll.

As the words registered in his head, he felt himself shaking.

"Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked timidly.

Hearing the sound of the woman's voice, Naruto dropped the scroll and quickly left the office, refusing to answer their calls.

'_Dear Hokage-sama,_

_Due to these troubling times with warring groups beginning to ask others for assonance, we needed to know the name of your predecessor. So without further ado we, of the High Elder Council of Konohagakure have chosen one._

_We did take into consideration the fact that you had planned that one Uzumaki Naruto to be next in line, and have decided otherwise._

_The boy has no skill with people, and also has his untamable rage. Along with his temper, he has the Kyuubi inside of him and would cause a scandal if promoted to Hokage. _

_With that said, we will appoint at you resignation, Haruno Sakura, your once apprentice. She is fit for the spot and is an appropriate candidate. She has trained directly under you before and knows what to do when she takes office._

_Our decision is final; it is now up to you decided when you turn in you resignation papers._

_Sincerely_

_The High Elders Council' _

'_Good luck, I am so sorry_' that's what's Sakura had said, but she had been happy, she was happy that she had stolen his dream.

Naruto closed his blue eyes for a moment. He was standing alone on the Hokage's heads think about what to do.

He had been here for about half an hour and it was beginning to get cold as an ice storm blew in.

The blond smiled lightly when he decided to go talk to Sasuke, the other would know how to handle it.

Also it would be a surprise when he came home early. The blond headed towards the Uchiha Compound where he and Sasuke lived.

Entering the dark entryway, Naruto blinked, something was off. He could've sworn he had felt someone was there. If so why wasn't there any lights one.

Leaving the lights how they were, removing his jacket and toeing his shoes off, he crept silently into the house.

As he honed the Kyuubi's senses he heard sounds from the other room, the bedroom.

Maybe they were robbers!?

Naruto shook the idea out of his head, nobody would ever dare going into the Uchiha's ghost town and into the "demon's" layer for a pair of socks, for that was all that the two kept in that room, along with a number of…things that the sadist Sasuke used on the masochist Naruto.

Concealing himself Naruto opened the door, and peered in.

And found himself on a porn show set.

Two bodies were enwind with one another; completely oblivious to the blond at the door.

Black and pink hair

Sasuke and Sakura

Were having sex

On his and Sasuke's bed

Naruto gasped softly and quietly closed the door, neither of them noticing the blonde's entrance anyways.

He felt so betrayed. Sasuke loved him didn't he?

Turning without worrying about his shoes or jacket, he ran. There was no were to go, be he would rather be anywhere, anywhere but home.

* * *

Instead of running back to Konoha, the blond walked back. Wishing now, that he had grabbed his shoes or at least his jacket the blond blindly moved his way back towards the village.

Though, through the cold haze in his mind and heart, Naruto never noticed two dark eyes watching him with sorrow.

* * *

**A/N: A new story? Crap, if any of you are reading either Where Heaven Is or Falls Apart, (which I highly doubt) I will update those along with this one.**

**To my friendly dragons and fan girls with their flame throwers. I know there are several stories like this; I hope I am not _too_ close to any of them. And I hope to have plot twists and more betrayal.**

**Oh yes, dear friends**

**THIS IS YAOI THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I WILL SAY THIS, MEANING THIS CHAPTER ONLY, THIS HAS TWO MEN ENGAGING IN SEXUAL INTERCOARSES, DON'T COMPLAIN TO ME ABOUT THAT THEY ARE SO NOT GAY. **

**Sorry, I don't want people complaining about this. It yea don't like Yaoi, get out of the ItaNaru section with M rated fics.**

**Oh and if you want anyone ship in here tell me! Doesn't matter what, really, Yaoi, Het, Yuri, I pretty much can get them all in.**

**I hope to update soon! And yes I am done ranting…This is why this is at the end. Please Review!! XP**

**Ja-ne**

**Flightless Bird.**


	2. The Intro 1: The Dam is Breaking

**Title: Happy Requiem**

**Rating: T right now, but rated M because of what will be in a few chapters**

**Paring: ItaNaru, one-sided (maybe some non-con) Sasunaru, past con Sasunaru, some SasuSaku, other pairings might appear as different people show up.**

**Warnings: Yaoi meaning man sex people, M rated for a reason, possible rape, maybe Mpreg or Preg **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if such a day happened it will mean the end is here. **

**Summary: It was a Requiem for his relationship with Sasuke, but a happy one because he found someone to help him pick up the pieces.**

**Special Thanks To:** **AnsemMesna black55widow Vanpire xNeTsUx phantomshadowdragon HmmYaoi Bezeerc Kyuubi1794**

* * *

**Happy Requiem**

**The Intro:**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Dam is breaking**

It was early morning when Naruto made his way back to the village. His hands, feet and lips where cold no matter how he tried to warm them. The blond had stumbled back into his original apartment. To his dismay, all his things were back in the Uchiha Complex, in Sasuke's house.

The name, even if just thought, sent searing pain throughout his body, all of it, but his hands, feet, and lips. Naruto laughed humorlessly, it seemed as though he had frozen them. Closing his eyes as the pain faded away leaving a numbing sensation behind and then…

Nothing

He felt nothing.

Crying out softly in agony, he turned towards the door and stalked towards the Hokage's office, his feet leaving bloody stains on the dusty floor.

* * *

Tsunade paced back and forth through the piling paperwork and mission statements. Naruto had yet returned from running off and it had been about 48 hours. About to call an ANBU squad after him there was a knock on the office door.

"Come in." She stated going behind her desk first and pretended to work. Opening the door, Tsunade let out a sigh, and thanked whatever gods would listen to her.

"Gaki, what do think you're doing? It's been-" She cut herself off at the sight of the blond, only in a fish net shirt and ripped pants, the boy looked frozen over, literally and figuratively. The blue eyes that once put the eyes to shame, where glaze over and took on the grayish qualities of the current sky.

"Naruto what happened?" She came up and kneed in front of the short teen. The boy look lost and whispered brokenly,

"I just…needed to become nothing…Even for a moment, a second…I DIDN'T WANT TO BE ME ANYMORE!" Naruto cried out, tears cascading down his face. Tsunade felt out of place. She remembered what she had wanted to say two days ago before Naruto had run out. Going to her desk she pulled out two slips of paper,

"Here," she said waving the papers under the boy's nose, "These are free tickets to a hot spring up north; it's nice to be at such places when it's snowing. It's for two, maybe you and Sasuke could-" She stopped, seeing the boy let out a straggled cry at the name,

"Naruto are you okay? Are you hurt?" She looked over him, on the outside all the wounds were minor, asking again she reworded it, "Have you been hurt?"

Naruto closed the stormy blue eyes, no amount of words could ever explain the pain, and hurt. Not wanting his two teammates to get into trouble he said,

"Our relationship hasn't been very good as of late. It would be best to not seem imposing; you keep the other one Old lady." Tsunade blinked, wasn't it just the other day, Naruto had told her about how _well_ things were going with Sasuke?

"Can't, Gaki, you keep it. Maybe bring a friend along, or save it for later." She smiled, "Or knowing you, you'll give it to some random stranger." Naruto smile was small but still a smile.

"Thanks, Old Hag. About why I came here, I want a long term mission somewhere." Tsunade raised an eyebrow,

"Sorry, Brat, I can't, I've put you on vacation time for two weeks." Naruto blinked,

"What! Two weeks without missions what will I do?!" Tsunade smirked and handed the blond the tickets, and shooed him out of the office,

"Have fun!"

* * *

Naruto sighed as he changed from his bathing cloths to more civilian-esc ones. He had been at the hot springs for a week now, and was completely out of things to do.

'Two damn weeks,' the boy hissed to himself. Tsunade had forbidden from training at all, for a moment he thought he saw fear in her eyes, did she think he would do, train until there was nothing left anymore?

Naruto blushed in shame realizing that was exactly what he had planned. If Tsunade was torturing him with an all expense paid trip, everything going to her tab, he might as well have a glass of sake at the bar downstairs.

* * *

Or three

Or four

Naruto laid his head on the surface of the surprisingly clean surface of the table he was sitting in the back shadows of the bar. He was as drunk as he could have ever been, since this was his first time really getting drunk.

The blond vaguely remembered, after having some sake, asked for something stronger. Their strongest was a special called 'Ryu's Liquid Fire'; the name went nicely with the drink as well.

Apparently, Naruto had set the record at 10 glasses because everyone else passed out at 3. The hazy blue eyed teen decided to blame the giant Kitsune; it took too much to get him drunk.

There was a scrap of wood on the floor as the seat across from him, looking up his eyes met coal black, white skin and black hair. The blond hissed at the newcomer,

"Go away Sasuke." He took another swig of the glass in front of him, almost missing,

"Oh, and what has my foolish little brother done this time?" Naruto took a moment before answering. Foolish brothers meant that the man across from him wasn't Sasuke.

"Fine you can stay." Itachi raised an eyebrow at the drunk teen in front of him, he looked broken. Itachi felt anger boiling under his pale skin at the mention of Sasuke doing something to piss the beautiful blond off.

Yes, the once-noble Kin Killer Uchiha Itachi had fallen in love with the less than noble teen Uzumaki Naruto, who was his target in the organization Akatsuki. Admitting it to oneself was harder than he thought.

"That doesn't answer my question." The Raven asked the Fox. Fox looked at him for a moment and then completely broken down in tears and broken sobs,

"He cheated on him with Sakura. I walked in right after I was told that she had stolen my dream, and now have nothing, nor anyone." The eldest Uchiha brother moved towards the younger shinobi and gathered him in his strong arms as if he alone could stop the water from the breaking dam and levees at bay, and from crashing down.

Comforting the boy, Itachi quickly as the waiter who had been server Naruto if he knew the blonde's room number,

"Yes, actually, I do. 313, only know cause it's required after the 5th drink or if they decided to brave the 'Ryu's Liquid Fire'." The waiter explained to the possessive looking man. Reassuring him that he nothing to do with his cracking blond.

As the raven haired man walked away the waiter let out a kept in breath. The man scared him shitless.

* * *

As Itachi set the blond down on his bed, he smiled slightly as the blond had passed out already.

"Sleep Naru-chan, I hope you do not dream." As he turned to leave he felt the drunk's chakra flair and found an iron grip on his wrist, looking down to once blue eyes he was met with red eyes of a demon,

"**Stay**," It was a question but a command,

"Why?" Itachi shot back his eyes bleeding into Sharingan,

"**Stay with him until he is sober, he his breaking, I do not want to drown in the darkness the every Jinchuuriki is plagued with."** The monster's voice hissed through the normally soft one,

"**He believed that he isn't worth anything not to Konoha, not Sasuke, what will stop him from killing himself, whether its physical or just his mind, nothing will exist. You care for him don't you?**" The monster asked, Kyuubi's devilish eyes narrowed as the scanned the Uchiha,

"Yes" the other whispered, Itachi knew the great kitsune had heard him.

"**Then stay and become his walls.**" With that the great demon returned to its seal, leaving a slumbering blue eyed blond and one slightly confused Uchiha.

* * *

Squeal of the Authoress: Yo, I am Flightless Bird's friend, Soeki sono Mokushiroku, (just Soeki), she is currently hyperventilating in the corner because the 8 reviews that she has received for this story. That is the most she has ever received on one chapter in her life, sad but true, the next highest is 6. She and I both know that it is mostly likely a bad time to update at 10:05 but she said she wanted to update because she loves you all.

Flightless here, just wanted to say I love you all and have a question

Does the popular vote want SasuSaku because evil nasties should be together?

Also does anyone mind that I use the awesome powers of author-hood to bring Sasori?

Also -again- I NEED A BETA!! Someone want to help the useless at her own writing, Flightless Bird, with her grammar? All three of us (Lady Morana-who doesn't know she is being written about right here-, Soeki, and myself) are useless at doing this and each other's stories, great at plot, crappy at betaing…

-Starts hyperventilation again-

Ja-ne

Flightless Bird


	3. The Intro 2: The Price Raised

**Title: Happy Requiem**

**Rating: T right now, but rated M because of what will be in a few chapters**

**Paring: ItaNaru, one-sided (maybe some non-con) Sasunaru, past con Sasunaru, some SasuSaku, other pairings might appear as different people show up.**

**Warnings: Yaoi meaning man sex people, M rated for a reason, possible rape, maybe Mpreg or Preg **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if such a day happened it will mean the end is here. **

**Summary: It was a Requiem for his relationship with Sasuke, but a happy one because he found someone to help him pick up the pieces.**

**Special Thanks To: AnsemMesna, Fantasy or Reality, Lanie12777, ChibiChaos, Mage of Chaos, queer vulgarity, temashika-kun, IOnlyHaveYou, HmmYaoi, Vanpire, black55widow, Kyuubi1794,RaitenKitsune,ShikakuKyuubi, phantomshadowdragon, and Simply Manialoll**

**Note: I have sent this to Lanie12777, but I can't wait until they are done since I am leaving for a bit, so I will repost after they have finished and I have returned from the dead.**

* * *

**Happy Requiem**

**The End of the Intro:**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Price Raised**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he snuggled closer to the warmth of the pillow. The blond smiled softly on how good the pillow smelt, even if it moved a bit.

Naruto blinked, pillows didn't move, and the only pillow he liked the smell of had been Sasuke's.

Opening his eyes, he found the connected with another closed pair, but where Sasuke's face was unmarred two lines dragged down from either end. Gasping softly as not wake to the Nuke-nin,

"Uchiha Itachi."

But for some reason panic didn't swell up in him. Naruto's dull blue eyes traveled towards the window to find it was still dark. As he was sighing and thinking how to get away from the elder Uchiha brother, the blond realized the position that they were in.

He was curled up in Itachi's lap, and had his hands were clutching the fabric of the man's shirt. The sleeping Uchiha didn't seem to mind as he had his hands around the blond as if a lover, or even to hold him together.

After the position was taken in, Naruto then grasped why no panic had swelled up when he had first woke. He was completely comfortable and at ease in the arms of his ex-lover's kin killing bastard of a brother. Naruto rest his head back down and began to think of all the ways Uchiha's were slinky, traitorous, good smelling bastards, before falling asleep again.

* * *

Itachi was the first to wake the second time, and of course he remembered everything. Looking down at the slumbering blond, it seemed as the boy had yet to wake up. The Uchiha guessed if he had there would have been a lot of screaming involved, and maybe, if he was lucky, a Kyuubi induced tantrum.

What surprised the Uchiha was when the boy's grey blue eyes began fixed on him,

"You're awake then," The soft voice was completely different from the one that he had heard the previous night. A black eyebrow was raised at the comment,

"You have been awake for awhile then?" The man asked, unhappily letting his arms fall. Naruto shifted out of the man's lap,

"Yes," the boy whispered, turning from the older male.

"You said some interesting things last night," Itachi began, catching the blonde's attention; Naruto hesitated for a moment,

"Like what?" Naruto questioned calmly, it was odd, the thought, the panic hadn't yet risen on the tide, perhaps it didn't matter anymore if he died. He was brought out of his musing by Itachi answering.

"At first you thought I was Sasuke," The man walked up behind the other, "Then after deciding I wasn't you said that he cheated on you, with your teammate?" Naruto closed his eyes in a phantom pain,

"Why do you bring this up?"

"Because I wanted to know if it was the alcohol talking or if my foolish little brother had truly made a very large mistake." Turning to face the man, Naruto felt tears tug at his eyes.

"Yes, it's true." His voice was choked and a soft sob escaped, Itachi took no time in moving the few feet they were apart and hugging the suddenly violently crying blond. Itachi, for one of the few times he ever thought about that night, wished he had killed his younger brother along with the rest of his kin. He would pay for making the blond cry.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she looked around the village, no, her village. She could not help but feel proud that she had earned the title of strongest and gotten her Sasuke-kun.

The pink haired teen felt no remorse at the fact she had stolen Naruto's dream and lover.

It had not crossed her me that she had stolen the blond Jinchuuriki's only life line.

She didn't care to think of that. She was only thinking about her Sasuke-kun and the "wedding" she was dreaming of. She would suggest it to Sasuke-kun and the boy would smile at he say it was wonderful. Then the Crow would kick the blond from his life, proclaiming that his love and bed was only for her only and no one else.

Then the boy would propose in a public place and she would become an Uchiha, just like her childhood dreams. Then she and Sasuke would settle down and have babies.

She giggled at the fantasy, never realizing that was exactly what her dream was, a fantasy, something that was not possible in reality, and would never happen, much to her chagrin.

* * *

In the dark wet village of Amekagure, in a tall towering building two people stood staring intently at the papers in front of them. The leader of the feared and infamous organization Akatsuki was looking a certain kanji on the page, while his dark blue haired companion, the only female in the organization was pointing at the kanji with anger and fury.

Pein looked carefully at the picture and diagram of a seal on the table in front of him and Konan, then to the mark that Konan was pointing at, before returning to the translation scroll that was next the papers that were feeling the wrath of his gaze. His rippled eyes narrowed at the markings,

"Do you know what this means?" Konan hissed unhappily at the man; once boy; that she had grown up with. The orange haired man with heavy piercings on his face nodded, obviously just as unhappy about the sudden realization as the other Akatsuki member.

"It means that we have underestimated the 4th Hokage," he closed his rare eyes in irritation,

"Which means; we won't be able to extract the Kyuubi from Uzumaki Naruto, we have reached a stale mate."

* * *

Sasuke was furious, he had fallen asleep after his…activities with Sakura, when he woke up, Sakura was still there, but Naruto was home yet. After kicking the pink thing out of the house, he went looking for his dobe. Everywhere and still couldn't find him.

When he couldn't find him he had returned home, and found Naruto's jacket and shoes where they were always put when he came up. Calling out, he found himself alone with the dobe's jacket and shoes. Deciding maybe the boy wanted some time to himself, he went to bed.

After waiting for about three days, plus noticing the disappearance of the jacket and shoes, the Uchiha thought that was long enough for one blond to mope around, he went to the Hokage to tell her he couldn't find Naruto.

Then the Hokage tells him that his blond idiot was gone at a hot spring for two weeks! The fool hadn't said anything to him, however Tsunade had warned him about being careful with him.

What did she know?!

Sasuke paced back and forth, did they find out about Sakura? Damn, if the blond had found out, he would never forgive the crow.

The youngest Uchiha sneezed and shivered. Suddenly the room seemed to darken, ghosts of the past leered down at him as if the Uchiha had unexpectedly lost his hold on his sun, as if the star was going to go light up some other dark hole.

Sasuke snorted and continued pacing, the blond would never leave him; the crow would never let the fox leave him.

* * *

A/N: Yo, again, Soeki here, Flightless Bird is in the local hospital because she went into shock from so many reviews. She got 15! That tops everything she has ever had! She would also like me to tell you all that the SasuSaku poll is still open, which if ya don't care you get cast as nothing.

**SasuSaku:**

No: 1

Yes: 3

Sasori nobody seemed to have thought that the poor puppet should stay dead, so she has a new poll:

**Should Sasori be with Deidara?**

Personally, me Soeki, things that they should but hey ain't my vote that counts its yours! Vote away my pretties, when she wakes up **(or comes back from camp and gets over the shock of seeing relatives again)** she will try to post!

Also she would like you to notice for once it isn't 10 pm (her time) when she is updating!!

**Remember, Flightless Bird loves ya'll!**

**Ja-ne,**

**Flightless Bird and **Soeki


	4. The Start: The Return to the Cold

**Title: Happy Requiem**

**Rating: T right now, but rated M because of what will be in a few chapters**

**Paring: ItaNaru, one-sided (maybe some non-con) Sasunaru, past con Sasunaru, some SasuSaku, other pairings might appear as different people show up.**

**Warnings: Yaoi meaning man sex people, M rated for a reason, possible rape, maybe Mpreg or Preg **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if such a day happened it will mean the end is here. **

**Summary: It was a Requiem for his relationship with Sasuke, but a happy one because he found someone to help him pick up the pieces.**

**Special Thanks To: ****Natsu Yoru Manialoll HmmYaoi Vanpire temashika-kun berta-chan Bezeerc Angel'sMystery black55widow DragonSaphira SakuraKissy chaoschix loveyoulot Sk8er-Neko mrk33 Amiya Tyria Stoic-Genius living laughing dead phantomshadowdragon TragicStoryteller666 Miss Finnish turquoise-kitsune RaitenKitsune rabidnarutofan4lyf and last but not least DarkRavie**

**Note: The beta I picked decided that they didn't like being alive so I still need one.**

* * *

**Happy Requiem**

**The Start of Movement:**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Return to the cold**

* * *

It was the last night that the blond was to stay at the hot spring. The next day he was scheduled to return to his village.

But for some, odd reason he felt no rush in returning home. It had taken awhile, but on the eve of the day before, he came to the realization.

He, Uzumaki Naruto, had fallen in love…again, with an Uchiha, again.

Naruto continued to pack his things, his mind returning to the past week; all through the week, he had spent time with Itachi. Forming a forbidden bond with the raven, and the fox felt better than ever.

Every single time he broke down, Itachi was there for him to cry into, Sasuke would have snorted and called him weak. For some reason Naruto didn't even sense annoyance towards him when he was latched onto the elder Uchiha. Only a few times, had he felt it.

* * *

_Naruto held onto the man like a life line as the sobs decreased as he was left panting, tear stains on his face. It was only then that he noticed that Itachi was tense. Almost at once he felt bad; Itachi was an Uchiha for Kami's sake, he didn't like clingy things. Wiping away the tears and stepped back he mumbled, _

"_Sorry," And turned around, his hands shaking._

"_For what?" The cool voice replied. _

"_I am probably annoying you aren't I?" The blond answered in a quiet voice. Strong arms wrapped around him and Naruto fell into the embrace._

"_Yes I am annoyed, angry even," The blond sighed, and tried to get out of the hug, "but not at you, never at you. Sasuke was wrong to do what he did. I'm angry at him." Itachi whispered in his ear._

"_Never at you."_

* * *

Naruto smiled softly as Itachi entered the room with the clothes he had sent to the laundry downstairs. Itachi watched slightly as the younger teen gathered his belongings that he had brought with him and unceremoniously tossed them into the bag that was on the floor. The dull eyed blond rubbed his hands together as if dusting them.

"Well, I am done packing now." Itachi raised an eyebrow; it was true; the blond had packed, just not very neatly. Smirking, the larger man took the small distance between them in four quick strides, and kissed the other. Naruto's eyes widened at the sudden dominance, but soon didn't care as he melted into the raven's kiss.

Only breaking it to breathe the two gasped slightly,

"Ita," Naruto moaned as Itachi came down and nipped at his neck. Pushing the blond back on the bed the black haired man straddled him. Before doing anything, he asked softly,

"Are you alright with this?"

Naruto replied by throwing his arms around the other's neck and whispered into Itachi's lips,

"Then," before kissing him. Inner Itachi screamed happily and did a happy dance. Trailing pale hands under the blonde's shirt he slowly removed the item. Naruto smirked,

"If you are going to be slow we'll be here until tomorrow and I'm leaving t-" Naruto gasped and moaned as Itachi's skilled tongue connected to a nipple. The pink organ flicked around it before traveling down the other chest to the seal. As the tongue touched the area of the seal it flared up, from perfectly tanned skin appeared from nowhere the dark ominous, separating him from other shinobi.

As Itachi moved up to kiss at the Jinchuuriki's neck, he wondered what harm he was doing right now. He loved this boy, but it was his job to bring him to his death. A painful one at that! Naruto interrupted his thoughts by reaching up and kissing him on the head,

"Stop thinking, it's not worth it now."

The raven smiled lightly and swooped down and kissed the fox, pale spiders crept down to where the blonde's pants were. Soon they were removed completely, that's when Itachi stopped, noticing something in Naruto's eyes.

The once bright blue eyes, that lately had been a pale dull blue, where now completely glazed over.

Even when he tried to papered himself, Naruto's wounds were still raw and bleeding. Itachi sighed; with every inch of his being he hated his little brother, and himself.

His little brother for breaking the blond

Himself for not trying to help before it happened. He knew that it would have never happened, but he was human and looked back on the past wishing to do something else. Sighing he picked up the frozen blond, dressing him in his pajamas, and tucked him in. As he was turning off the light a small voice whispered into the night,

"I am so sorry." Itachi turned even in the night he could see the dead eyes staring at him.

"It's not your fault, you just not ready." Naruto shifted, rushing the sheets,

"I guess it still hurts." Naruto inwardly cringed as he said that, it wasn't true. He just couldn't feel anything right now.

He felt nothing but the numbing effects of a shattered heart.

* * *

Naruto silently made his way to the Hokage office. He had just returned to the village, and the soft glowing warmth he had found at the hot springs with the traitor Uchiha was gone. The cold empty feeling returned, his legs ached, as if they wanted to run away.

To run away from everything…again

Naruto sighed, he had felt worse, or so he thought. The pain of his childhood was also very painful but this seemed; this seemed so much more painful.

Opening the door he saw the Hokage fast asleep on the desk. A warm spark momentarily sprung threw him, some things never change. Walking towards the sleep women, he pushed her, with some effort mind you, to the floor. The women woke up an instant before landing on the floor.

Tsunade fist flew the air and stopped in front of Naruto's nose. Worry colored her brown eyes, blue eyes darted away. Tsunade sighed,

"So what's the verdict?" Naruto clutched at his heart, and whispered brokenly,

"It hurts."

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi, you finally made it." Pein the leader of the Akatsuki watched as the last member appeared in a hazy hologram. Itachi seemed to nod,

"Sorry Leader-sama, I was in the mountains when you summoned and did have enough chakra to project from so far away." Pein seemed to agree, but Hidan's snide voice cut across the room,

"What pray tell, Uchiha, were you doing so far away that _you_ didn't have enough chakra to get here?" Itachi ignored the white haired Jashin follower, and turned his attention towards the Leader.

"As we know we have all the Jinchuuriki but one." Itachi mentally sighed, he knew this was coming. It was time to go to Konoha and capture Naruto. From there they would kill the blond in the most horrible way, having the chakra and soul ripped out forcibly.

"But as we were studying the seal, it seems that we are at a stale mate." Itachi felt his insides go cold, if they couldn't get Naruto than what in hells name were they going to do. Deidara spoke up,

"So what now? If we can get the Kyuubi then…" The blond man let the sentence hang; know that everyone of the Akatsuki's members knew how to end the sentence in their own way. What surprised the group was normally the deadly silent woman Konan spoke. Nobody was quite sure of the last time they heard the woman talk to them, or even if she had ever said anything at all.

"We will offer the boy to come join us, it seems impossible. But if we can convince him that we will provide something that Konoha or anywhere else can't, if he joins, we will seal the other demon into the boy, he will replace the statue."

The Akatsuki was silent. The blond shinobi was known for being completely unpredictable, but join the very organization that had hunted him and his brothers and sisters since he was a child? The odds were unlikely.

"That is the plan, Deidara how is you 'project' coming." The leaders rare eyes turned towards the one eyed blond bomber,

"Very good, Leader-sama, 'it' should be done very soon!" There was a very oblivious pride in the blond man's voice, Itachi had a feeling it wasn't about his clay explosions. Ever since Sasori's death the man had been in a very bad mood, and seemed heartbroken. But as of late ever since he had started the 'project' Deidara had seemed more alive, but still pissy as ever, and still attempted to kill Tobi. Suddenly Itachi's partner's voice crept through the thick silence,

"And what Leader-sama are we going to do if the boy decides not to join us? What then?" The shark like man waited on baited breath with everyone else. After a moment the Leader spoke with such a voice made it seem as though the blond was already on his way to the gallows,

"If he decides not to, we with capture and destroy his mind. We will prevail, and no one, not even the son of the 4th Hokage is going to stop the Akatsuki from rising to the very top!"

* * *

**FLIGHTLESS IS VERY SORRY DO NOT KILL HERS SHE DIDN'T MEAN TOOoo….**

**-Sniff- I bet I am on the hit list on some of you. Life has be a bit busier than I am use to my sister (The Lady Morana) had broken her left wrist, and had to get external pins, I had to go to a wedding (two of my favorite guys ever got married –blushes- real life BL-) a funeral, (I was just there to help the family and my mom, we didn't know the person) I got sick several times, got in trouble and was grounded several times anddddd….**

**I have like 3 muses, and occasionally the have witch hunts, it just soo happens they recently had one. They burned an old muse and another one, afterwards I couldn't find this muse, and was worried the other one was this muse, but apparently she was hiding. –Shrugges-**

**You guys are awesome for how many reviews I have!!**

**50 with just 3 chapters!! Now to the polls**

**SasuSaku is ending next chapter so vote now or forever hold your forked tongues of Yaoi-ness**

No: 8 

Yes: 8

**wow there was a sudden increase of SasuSaku haters; it is tied at the moment, so hurry peoples and get your vote in!!**

**I am not going to even count the SasoDei pairing everyone loves it so far so it is now an official pairing.**

**Any other pairings you want to see? Tell me in a review.**

**Hopefully I will update sooner.**

**Ja**

**Flightless Bird ((DON'T KILL ME WHATEVER YOU DOOOOOOOOooooo)))**


	5. The Start 2: Dying Embers

**Title: Happy Requiem**

**Rating: T right now, but rated M because of what will be in a few chapters**

**Paring: ItaNaru, one-sided (maybe some non-con) Sasunaru, past con Sasunaru, onesided SasuSaku, SasoDei, other pairings might appear as different people show up.**

**Warnings: Yaoi meaning man sex people, M rated for a reason, possible rape, maybe Mpreg or Preg **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if such a day happened it will mean the end is here. **

**Summary: It was a Requiem for his relationship with Sasuke, but a happy one because he found someone to help him pick up the pieces.**

**Special Thanks To: AnsemMesna, Xstarlight-dragonX, ksune, DarkRavie, Miss Finnish, may.neuma, NoNameNeeded, Mayonaka-Neko, CondemnedLife, Midnight-flame-Princess, living laughing dead, black55widow, HmmYaoi, phantomshadowdragon, FallenPie, Natsu Yoru Manialoll, DragonSaphira, Angel'sMystery, To-to Bear xD, and Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitten**

**Big Thanks to my Beta: HmmYaoi –throws a skittle-**

* * *

**Happy Requiem:**

**Start of Movement 2:**

**Chapter 5:**

**Dying Embers**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Naruto paused, his hands had been reaching for his extra ANBU pants to stuff inside the bag. Not turning around, he muttered,

"What do you mean," The blond felt the heat of the glare on the back of his head, sighing he answered again,

"Packing" Naruto sent his hands back to work, the last thing he wanted was Sasuke to see them shaking. With what though? Worry, anxiety…Fear?

"Packing for what, Naruto?" the words were spat out. Sasuke was pissed about not only the blond being back but also being completely ignored! Naruto stopped, and finally turned around just in time to see the crow's eyes bleed red. An ancient anger bubbled in his stomach; he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He could feel his eyes burn red, and claws begin to form into clenched fists.

"Does it matter anymore Sasuke?" Naruto said his voice suddenly hoarse. Then quite suddenly Sasuke was hugging him. The warmth of his body was astounding to the small blond; it was like hugging an open flame.

"It always matters, because your mine, and always will be." Sasuke's voice was like a snake's, tricky and easy to fall prey to false promises. Naruto could feel Sasuke try to warm his cold body, the flame that had been barely alive sparked a bit, lighting in the warmth of Sasuke.

"I-" The door bell rang and through Kyuubi's enhanced senses Naruto could smell, bubble gum, sugar, flowers, and a sickly sweet false smell. Sakura, just what he needed.

"Am I anymore Sasuke? Are you even mine?" Naruto turned and continued packing, as Sasuke was leaving to answer the door, the two's eyes met. Sasuke felt something stir inside him as he looked into Naruto's dull icy eyes,

'Have you found someone else, my love? Well, perhaps, I too have found someone else.'

There eye's stayed locked until Naruto broke that fragile contact, and started finishing up while Sasuke left and closed the door. With the soft 'click' of the door, Naruto gasped, pain filling his body.

The last spark of his old bonfire fluttered weakly as a cold wind swept in and smothered the flame.

It sputtered,

And died...

* * *

Sakura waited at the door her mind full of day dreams and wishes. She hoped that Naruto had a mission and her wish that she and her Sasuke-kun could have fun. She smiled; finally she had been able to convince her crush that she was the one for him. Her warm smile turned cold as she thought of when she became Hokage. The blond would never be in the village long enough to keep up a relationship, and if he slipped, Sakura grinned, there wouldn't be an Uzumaki Naruto in her village.

Only her and Sasuke-kun...

* * *

Naruto sat on top of the Hokage's mountain, no longer bothered by the cold. Looking up he glared at the heavy clouds, laden with rain and lightning. The strain became too much and rain began to fall from the sky.

The sky was showing its weakness just for him...to make him release his pain...

The blonde's eyes began to sting as he stood and opened his arms. Lightning flashed as he let the rain fallen on to him, tears mixed among the water droplets. It hurt so much; the pain was too much!

He didn't want to exist anymore.

Opening his mouth, thunder poured out, lightning flashed and touched the ground dangerously close to the teen. Glaring up at the sky he glared, his ears buzzing,

"Come on! Hit me, I know you can! Release me from my bonds! Strike me down, I dare you too!" The sky looked down upon the boy that screamed to it.

It stretched out to him,

And granted his wish

* * *

It felt so good suddenly, so wonderfully good.

Fire surged through every cell and straight down to his damaged soul. It crackled against the hard ice, melting it, flooding his insides with a lukewarm liquid that gushed out of every pore.

But the cold wind blew again and damped the fire, suffocating it.

The liquid froze; his body was suddenly cold, so unbearably cold. It clawed at him, and sleepless nights gathered up behind his eyelids, and he found himself falling to sleep. At least it would for a time, allowed him to forget the empty feeling that had washed over him.

Calls from the land of slumber beckoned to him.

He felt his consciousness fade, and complied to disappear with it.

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" The voice was soft, and warm, like comfort and chocolate, but it was laced with worry.

Why did he want it not to worry anymore?

"Tsunade-sama said he is fine, nothing Kyuubi can't fix." This one held an old pain, but it was blissfully white, and held a caring edge. The two continued talking, the voices mixing and swirling in a downward spiral of brown and white.

"What do can we do?"

"Nothing, for now, he just needs rest."

Yes rest was good.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start, gasping. A strong wave of vertigo washed over as he tried to sort through his jumbled thoughts; to find where he was. It took a moment before he recognized the smell and white walls of the hospital through the darkness of night.

Looking around, he noticed the window was open and there was an empty chair. Putting things together Naruto guessed that Kakashi and Iruka were the white and brown voices. Or maybe that was just a dream. Glancing down at his hands he gasped.

He had been struck by lightning, and yet, he wasn't expecting this.

His hands were completely healed. There was no sign of damage, did he dream of being struck? Naruto shook his head to clear it of the thought, he knew he was hit. Mostly likely he had been asleep longer than he realized.

After sliding off the bed, and changed out of the hospital clothes, the blond made his way off to the window.

"A walk will do me good," He told himself, but before leaving he left a note for Tsunade. It might make the beating he was to receive when he returned a bit less painful. Slipping out of the hospital and into the night air, Naruto took a deep breath. Hospitals had such stuffy, thick air.

He left his body on autopilot, as he stared at the stars, and how lucky they were.

To be so untouchable, so unbreakable

Naruto let his mind wander just like he was, twisting and turning through Konoha. Soon he found himself in front of his and Sasuke's house. He wanted to know something; carefully he let Kyuubi's chakra open his senses, looking towards the bedroom window he focused in that direction.

_'Hahn, Sasuke-kunnn' _

Naruto's head snapped back in disgusted, anger flared inside of him but he ignored it, not able to feel the fire. The nerve of Sasuke! He was in the hospital and here he was having sex with that pink haired whore! Turning the boy stalked back to the hospital, forget taking a walk! He would most likely end up hurting himself worse.

* * *

"Ouch!" A shrill slightly childish voice whispered. A masked man was from a top of a nearby roof. His partner shot him a look; he hadn't seen what had happened.

"What do you mean Tobi?" Deidara peered at their target; killing intent swamped the streets,

"Looks like Itachi's little brother cheated on him with that pinked haired girl that killed-" The man; Tobi, for once, smartly shut up. His blond partner hissed, grey blue eyes narrowing at the window that the other blond had listened at.

"Well, then she and that Uchiha can rot in hell, perhaps that's how we will convince him to join." The two disappeared into the night like shades.

* * *

"What happened, Naruto?" Tsunade had a pen poised over a form, ready to fill in the blanks.

"I was standing on the Hokage's Mountain and was struck by lightning." The blond shrugged nonchalantly, the less they knew about him taunting and asking the sky to strike him down the better.

Yamato and Kakashi, who stood behind her, shared a look.

"Naruto are you sure you didn't summon the lightning?" Yamato asked, Naruto shot the man a look,

"You know I am not a lightning user Yamato-sensei." Yamato hesitated, unable to think of a comeback. Kakashi caught up the loose end,

"Yes but you have interesting chakra so perhaps lightning maybe your second element." Naruto shook his head as a negative.

"I am a wind and water user, I found out a couple months ago." Tsunade blinked rapidly. The three male shinobi were keeping her out of the loop. Glaring at them, she nodded towards Naruto,

"Get out of here, brat. I guess getting struck by lightning is possible…for you. You can go." Tsunade waited for the answer typical answer: a yelling fit. But none came and Naruto silently got up and left. Tsunade eyes narrowed.

"Tsunade-sama, what do you think?" Tsunade turned and looked at the two ANBU.

"I'm not quite sure, he has been odd lately. But I think it involves his personal life, not the one I have control over. You both are dismissed." The two nodded and disappeared.

* * *

"You can come out now." Naruto was standing alone in a clearing of trees in training ground twenty-eight, he could feel them. Seven shadows emerged from the trees. Naruto could feel them before he saw the red clouds. The Akatsuki had come.

Quickly he brought his thumb to his mouth a bit down, blood cover the finger, chakra buzzed inside of him waiting for the blond to summon.

"Wait." Naruto paused, he was slightly shocked from what he knew there weren't any females in the Akatsuki. Turned out there was, blue hair and a white flower, the woman's posture and expression demanded cooperation.

"Why should I? You are the enemy." Deidara snorted, Naruto's dull blue eyes traveled towards the older blond, who shot him a coy sneer,

"We aren't too fond of the youngest Uchiha either, or the pink haired girl, either." A snarl rippled through Naruto's mouth,

"Deidara," A voice cautioned, Naruto blissfully ignored it. The last thing he wanted right now was to think of Itachi, but Itachi apparently had other plans,

"Uzumaki Naruto, we have a proposition for you." The teen turned, ready to fight it necessary,

"What is it?"

"We are here to offer you a position in the Akatsuki."

* * *

**A/N: Go me, another chapter,**

**Everyone thank HmmYaoi for making this able to be read, go her. –Throws a skittle at her beta-**

**Notice that it's been storming here all weekend, so the whole storm thing was a spurring of the moment, originally the idea was that he was running on an ANBU mission and then it Thundered loud enough to shake the house. So that was the inspiration for that.**

**More polls, I am sometimes a perfectionist, polls help.**

**Mpreg? Tell me yes or no**

**The SasuSaku ended this past chapter totaling the votes to a frightening:**

**Yes: 10 (Two people, wow)**

**NO!: 20 (an increase by 12 0.o)**

**So by the powers invested in me, by me, and for me, SasuSaku is now onesided! –Stamps down hammer-**

**Other suggested Pairings(after two chapters and I can fit into the story I will put it in):**

**Pein/Konan**

**Also the song that really helped this chapter is called Say (All I need) by One Republic listen to it today! XD**

**Ja-ne lovies, remember to throw a skittle at HmmYaoi cause it annoys her,**

**Flightless Bird**


	6. The End of Start: A Choice Hell or Hell

**Title: Happy Requiem**

**Rating: T right now, but rated M because of what will be in a few chapters**

**Paring: ItaNaru, one-sided (maybe some non-con) Sasunaru, past con Sasunaru, onesided SasuSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, other pairings might appear as different people show up.**

**Warnings: Yaoi meaning man sex people, M rated for a reason, possible rape, maybe Mpreg or Preg **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if such a day happened it will mean the end is here. **

**Summary: It was a Requiem for his relationship with Sasuke, but a happy one because he found someone to help him pick up the pieces.**

**Special Thanks To: ****DarkRavie, living laughing dead, HmmYaoi, AnsemMesna, mrk33, Miss Finnish, SakuraKissy, Kyuubi1794, JtheChosen1, black55widow, hanakisa, To-to Bear xD, Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitten, phantomshadowdragon and kandechan**

**Big Thanks to my Beta: HmmYaoi **

* * *

**Happy Requiem:**

**End of Movement:**

**Chapter 6:**

**A choice: Hell or Hell**

* * *

Naruto knew he was going to hell. That was final. He guessed he was always doomed since he was a child, he just never accepted it until now.

He was seated on a tree near the bridge wear the original Team 7 had met every day. Where he had trained and gotten to know more about the Shinobi world that he would join.

Eyes closed slightly the blond watched as the water fell from the sky like a mothers tears, all the while thinking of what had happened:

He had come face to face with the enemy, a threat to his village,

He had talked with them,

He had let them go without even attempting to attack them,

It just wasn't something he had been taught to do! Glaring at the relentless rain, Naruto let his thoughts wander to what just happened,

* * *

-- A few Hours before --

Naruto raised his eyebrows, shell shocked,

"What?" It had been awhile since he screamed when surprised; now he hissed it out. Konan shifted her body slightly,

"Yes, we have studied the Kyuubi seal and found that we are unable to remove it,"

Naruto growled, "And, this stops you from killing me?"

Konan rolled her eyes, "We need you alive. After all, if we can't take Kyuubi out then we'll put things in, the other eight beasts to be precise."

The others shifted. Oh yes, now that he knew their plans, he was surely going to join they seemed to be thinking. Konan needed to get out of Amegakure more, she had no idea how to convince people of anything. Naruto sneered at them; his whisker markings darkening, Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki felt the air shift as it suddenly smelt like fresh blood.

"And if I don't come?" his voice was like dark bass, deep and yet still human.

"We will destroy your mind and seal the other bijū in anyway." The blond had ignored the rest of the Akatsuki; focusing only on the blue haired women she was the only one who had said anything of importance so far.

"Give me a month." There was no reason behind his request really.

"Alright...we'll be back in a month for your choice." Konan whispered silently.

* * *

The Akatsuki had disappeared as quietly as they had come. The group seemed only a little shocked at the boy's proposition of waiting, but allowed him his rights. After all it must not be an easy thing to decide.

Naruto wandered aimlessly around the village. Not really paying attention to anything as he wandered the familiar streets.

He had asked for a month, and the feared organization had agreed. Naruto moved through the cold rain, his movements smooth and graceful that only a shinobi could perform with so many thoughts, and feelings racing throughout him.

He moved quickly over stairs, taking several at a time, and shook himself out before entering his "lovely" abode.

Naruto shivered in the heatless apartment that was once and now was again his home. It was empty expect the bag that he had been packing before he was struck by lightning.

He turned towards the broken window, it had been like that for years he just didn't have the money to fix it, or up till now a reason. After all, for the last bit, he had been living with Sasuke at the Uchiha complex.

Looking out, he watched the moon, a small sliver of light in the cold winter night smiling down at him. The stars danced around it, their voices calling to him, laughing and playing in the dark abyss.

The moon still smiled on as the stars reached out and offered to dance with him. The blond laughed as he floated through the window, and got a face full of cold sunlight.

Blinking he had realized that he had fallen asleep. There was a blanket wrapped around him as well one that he knew he had not been wrapped in before. Sniffing it, he realized that Kakashi and Iruka had come to check on him last night. He smiled wanly. It was sweet of them but unnecessary. He wouldn't grow cold, not anymore.

Standing, he planned out his day. It basically revolved around looking around the village and dodging people that might talk to him. Even though he had asked for a month, Naruto was pretty sure what he was going to chose when the Red Dawn returned at the end of the month.

He just needed time to think through it, maybe going with the Akatsuki wouldn't be so bad, and maybe it would be the closest thing to hell. But then again, the blond thought slightly depressed, he was going to hell anyway, so perhaps that would make it all better in the end.

* * *

The month had been slowly moving forwards, each second felt like a minute, and a minute an hour, and so on. Naruto sighed, as he made his way through the forest, making no sound as he visited places where he had trained, or spared with people. Some of the scars on the trees and ground were from far back as his Academy days.

Naruto bristled as he felt a group of people begin to move towards him. They were loud compared to the silent frozen world Naruto had thrown himself into, the world he welcomed.

Five separate sets of footsteps crunched on the ice.

"Oi Naruto-kun!" Lee waved ecstatically. Seeing the group made Naruto grin, or at least try. Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Akamaru had left four months ago on a long term mission. The details were private but what Naruto had heard from Shikamaru before they had left it was going to be a very long four months for him.

"When did you guys get back?" He asked, some of the ice on his face cracked as he felt a small happy flame at seeing his friends. Neji's eyes narrowed slightly and Shikamaru answered,

"Two days ago, we've been looking for you, you troublesome brat." Naruto laughed sheepishly, putting his arm behind his head.

"I've been out and about for the last couple days; I didn't realize you guys were going to come back so soon."

Kiba rolled his eyes, and muttered something about intelligence levels of blonds. Neji wasn't convinced however,

"Are you feeling okay enough to be out and about? Tsunade-sama said you were stuck by high voltage lightening." Naruto's eyes sharpened slightly as he turned and looked at Neji,

"It wasn't that powerful," Naruto commented and Neji let the subject change,

"You were soaking wet," The blond was about to snap something when Lee suddenly shouted in Neji's ear,

"We geniuses of hard work are made of much sterner and stronger stuff than you who were born with such genius!!" The Gai clone then went into a rant about Geniuses of both hard work, and those born with it, and shouted a couple things about 'Flames of youth.' Naruto was often frightened of such displays, but at the moment he was quite grateful for the green spandex clad shinobi.

With Neji trying to get Lee to shut up, it was easy to side track the others from his 'fun' with lightening.

"So how you and the Uchiha doing?" Kiba asked while the two Team Gai members squabbled with each other.

Naruto's eyes sharpened again and glazed over slightly at the same time, "Okay, we had a fight recently." Naruto said evenly, never showing his pain. He had decided if anyone should ask about the lack of seeing him and Sasuke together it would be ideal to lie. Well truthfully they did have a sort of fight. Kiba nodded slightly,

"So that's why Sasuke was looking for you." Shikamaru said, Naruto kept himself closed, he could feel the Nara analyzing his ever response,

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, said he was looking for you, telling us if we saw you, to tell you he wanted to talk to you about something." The lazy black eyes watched Naruto, who shrugged,

"Tell him I am still mad at him," Shikamaru snorted, obliviously finished, and content with his answers,

"Tell him yourself, I am not some messenger bird." The Nara said, Kiba checked the time and called to the group,

"If we don't go now we are going to be late for lunch. Naruto you coming?" the blond shook his head,

"Nah, maybe next time," The numb blond waved his friends goodbye. As he watched them go, he privately thought,

'If there is a next time'

* * *

After that, the month flew by, it suddenly seemed as if seeing people that he loved would make him swing one way or another, made the time to think about it shrinking. Naruto vaguely wondered what Sasuke and Sakura would think about this, after all, he had avoided them the entire month. However those thoughts were often discard for other ones, about his friends, and his family. But all that was unimportant now. It was soon time for the Red Dawn to come from the night and cover the world in its bloody light.

* * *

Naruto stood where they had first met; his murky eyes searched the area waiting, watching for the enemy. He could hear them first, they made less noise the Shikamaru and the others did, but still it was loud to his ears considering he didn't make a sound.

Soon he spotted the red clouds in the darkness. The Akatsuki had come just like they had promised. Naruto's eyes swept over them, critical of their every movement.

"It seems that you are alone." One of them commented who the blond did not recognize. Naruto sneered at them as a general anyway, as if they were only a single identity.

"So it seems." But in truth there was no one around, only Naruto and the Akatsuki. Konan stepped forwards, removing herself from the mass of red on black,

"What about the offer, boy? Have you come to a wise decision?" Naruto nudged the packed bag on the ground next to his feet,

"Count me in."

* * *

**AN: Hey guys, I am late again, go me! But lately my personal life went fpdfpasudfhs, and I had some issues. But now I am back, until my parents see the F in English. Laughs, great, isn't it, that I have a F-ing F in English *swearing persists* **

**Ah oh well, I will live on, and the F isn't there forever…I hope. On to business.**

**Pein/Konan is an official pairing as of now.**

**Broken Sexed Up Bloody Kitten, thanks for the awesome amount of pairings, but I don't think all of those guys have a big enough roll. **

**Kicks HmmYaoi, IDOIT DEIDARA ALREADY HAS SOMEONE, gah my own beta! **

**And Living Laughing Dead-san, you are kinda creepy I have to say, XD so join the club!**

**Mpreg Poll:**

**Yes: 5**

**No: 2**

**This is going to go on for a bit, cause they haven't had sex yet, how are they gonna have a kid. Gasp! The Virgin Naruto-…. Never mind, just so you guys know 1 Naruto ain't virgin, and 2 Flightless Bird is a sick, wrong, and very weird individual who believes is some-things, but not her parent's God. Just so you all know you are reading the story of a crazy person. **

**Ja for Now**

**Flightless Bird**


	7. End of Movement: Never Again

**Title: Happy Requiem**

**Rating: T right now, but rated M because of what will be in a few chapters**

**Paring: ItaNaru, one-sided (maybe some non-con) Sasunaru, past con Sasunaru, onesided SasuSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, other pairings might appear as different people show up.**

**Warnings: Yaoi meaning man sex people, M rated for a reason, possible rape, maybe Mpreg or Preg **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if such a day happened it will mean the end is here. **

**Summary: It was a Requiem for his relationship with Sasuke, but a happy one because he found someone to help him pick up the pieces.**

**Special Thanks To: All who reviewed (******** Author is being lazy)**

**Big Thanks to my Beta: HmmYaoi, but this is un-beta-ed**

--

* * *

**Happy Requiem:**

**End of Movement:**

**Chapter 7:**

**Never Again**

* * *

Cold blue eyes ignored the questioning glances sent his way as he sped his way towards a site nearby Amegakure, which apparently was the Akatsuki's base city. The quite little rainy village had a big bad secret.

But doesn't everyone, the blond thought miserably. The Akatsuki and the Jinchuuriki had stopped for a quick rest before going on. Naruto remained distant in a way, watching the group as if seeing them behind frosted glass. He had done it; he had given up his loyalty, to Konoha, to Sasuke, and to himself in a way.

He was no longer the boy who claimed to be the next Hokage.

He soon would no longer be human.

"Fuck its cold." Hidan spat, his outburst was met with silence. Naruto blinked, he had registered the cold.

"If it's cold, the zip up your cloak that's what it's for," Kisame glared at the white haired man. Naruto blinked, it was just registering that the Jashin followers cloak was indeed open and the man was wearing no shirt. He looked up at the ominous looking sky, Deidara hummed,

"I wonder if it will snow." The older blond questioned while also looking up.

"It won't." Naruto replied, saying the first think the entire time, "Not unless the clouds are provoked, else wise it will pass over." The Akatsuki shifted uncomfortably, if it had been anyone else they would have questioned the reasons, but this was a Jinchuuriki, and Jinchuuriki were crazy creatures that sometimes just knew things.

Naruto returned to the quite statue he had been. He closed his eyes, and let the Akatsuki wonder whether the blond was right about the weather.

* * *

"He's _what_!?" The Hokage looked stunned, as her teammate told her and a small group what he had found out.

"Gone, I went to go check on him because I heard that the Akatsuki was in the area and he was gone and all that was left was this." Jiraiya handed the Hokage a letter with a broken seal,

'_To start out with, I want to say I am sorry. I am sorry for everything; for not being prefect, for being a monster, for being weak, for breaking promises and for not being there anymore._

_That's right, when you get this, I should be gone. My dreams no longer matter. All I want is release, I do not care anymore. _

_Perhaps I am living up to my name as a Jinchuuriki._

_But this is the end. I do not you to come find me. You will die if you do; I left with the red dawn. _

_I guess in the end I am not sorry. I am sorry not for everything; for not being prefect, for being a monster, for being weak, for breaking promises and for not being there anymore._

_I just don't care,_

_Naruto'_

"Damn him!" Kiba yelled, "He's gone insane!"

Neji blinked, and said,

"Red dawn, you think he means the Akatsuki?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "Who knows what he meant, and all we know he is gone. There is a quick way to find him and get too him." Everyone turned towards the Toad Sage,

* * *

"The Frogs"

When Jiraiya meant by the Frogs was that he would summon one and they would climb out of the frog's mouth one by one, it was disgusting but it let them catch up with the blond.

Sakura was internally furious, but kept a worried face for show. How dare the blond make them go search for him! She could be using this time to be with her Sasuke-kun. She would make the blond pay for wasting her time.

* * *

Itachi paused as he felt the sudden arrival of chakra that was none of the Akatsuki's or Naruto. After a second more he said,

"The Konoha shinobi are here."

Naruto sighed, why where they here. He turned and saw the group; there was Teams Gai, 8, 10, Jiraiya, and his own team. Sakura had a stretched smile; it made him want to puke.

"Naruto, we're here to save you." She said patiently. Hidan snorted,

"Listen here you fucking bitch! The Jinchuuriki is coming with us whether he is still willing or not!" The Jashin follower reached back to grab his scythe, but stopped when Naruto looked at him,

"I'll deal with this." The dull blued eyed boy turned back to the group,

"Why are you here?"

Kiba snarled and pointed it at the blond, "Because you and your pansy ass are coming back to Konoha! What were you thinking leaving with these people? Haven't you heard? _They want to kill you_!!" Akamaru barked, as if agreeing with his partner. Naruto narrowed his eyes,

"Why would I stay in a place that only lies and hates me?" He raised his chin slightly and glared at the Konoha ninja. Sakura stepped forwards,

"Baka-Naruto, what are you talking about? You have us! And you have Sasuke now." She smile was still stretched, like a sheet pulled too tight across a hospital bed. Anger bubbled in his stomach, eating away his apathy; he turned to Sasuke, who was just standing there glaring at Itachi,

"You've trained your slut very well." The Uchiha looked shocked, as if slapped, the Crow quickly said,

"What the hell are you ta-?"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" The fire had been rekindled; he could feel it now, just barely though. But it was enough to feel like rage to him, like a thousand burning suns. There was two "poofs" of the sound of summoning, two 3 foot fans were held in shaking hands, one black and the other white. Yamato putting his hands up and Kakashi stiffened,

"Naruto calm down!"

Sakura turned towards her two sensei;

"Yamato-sensei can control the Kyuubi, why not just fight him?" The Medic-Nin asked; Kakashi sighed, and glared at the stupid girl, who was the blame of Naruto's problems,

"No, those fans are dangerous,"

Sakura blinked,

"What are you talking about; Naruto is only dangerous for two things, Kyuubi and Ras-"

Naruto interrupted them again by laughing, and partially opened the white of the fan, there written in ink where two seals. Most of the group who could read seals could see that they said, "Lightning" and "Water". Naruto smiled softly like a proud father at the fan that was only open two folds and twisted his body.

"JUMP!" Yamato yelled as Naruto spun back to realize his power.

All the ninja in the area were expecting wind, just like what a normal fan would produce. But in the area where wind would have been, water was summoned and shot towards the Konoha Nin. As they dodged it, they could feel the heat of the lightning that hissed inside the jet stream. As they all found new places to stand since the area they had been was completely destroyed.

There are was silent; the Konoha ninja looked at Naruto with a controlled fear. But he could read their eyes, 'Impossible,' they thought, 'that the dead last could do that.'

"Are you going to let me be?"

Shikamaru muttered something like "troublesome", Kiba growled again,

"It's going to take a lot more than that to stop us from kicking some sense back into you!" Naruto smiled at the group, and Kakashi smacked his forehead. He opened both the fans all the way. The white fan had water, lightning, earth, fire, and wind. The black had white seals that read; Iron, Wood, Life, Death and Apocalypse. His two sensei frowned, the last three were new. They hadn't known about them. But there was some sort impending doom in the way Naruto dulled eyes looked at them, like he really was going to kill them.

"Let's go back." Jiraiya who had remained silent the entire time said with finality. Everyone was shocked but by the Sannin's face, they decided not to argue. As they began to leave Jiraiya turned back and asked,

"Is this what you want?"

Naruto said nothing but nodded silently, he couldn't bring himself to say goodbye. Sasuke also looked back, and glared at Itachi, like he had done something wrong. If Naruto said that he was happy to see them go…

...

He would've been lying.

* * *

**A/N: Its short, but I needed to get it out. **

**This is a gift for ya'll because Easter is my birthday. ….**

**But that was days ago, and because I went to the city, and spent time with my older sister, Lady Morana, plus having to design a mirror for Manufacturing Tech, and I got an idea listening to the new Blue October CD for something to draw, which I have been blocked lately.**

**But I am soooo sorry for the lack of update. Lady Life decided to bite me in the ass and I haven't been able to do anything lately. Let's say I freaked my parents out with spacing out life for the past couple months, I can hardly remember what I did. No I don't use drugs.**

**Hence is late, and it's not beta-ed, I will now take the time for polls….I think.-spaces out for half a day-**

**Mpreg Poll:**

**Yes: 10**

**No: 4**

**Also ****Kitsune Odorite suggested KakuHid; Kakuzu X Hidan**

**Yes: 1 (because she suggested it she must want it )**

**No: 0**

**That's all for now guys I am soooo sorry about the lack of updates for the past 6 months –sits in emo corner- R&R**

**Ja-ne~**

**Flightless Bird~**


	8. The Start of Something New: Beginnings

**Title: Happy Requiem**

**Rating: Rated M**

**Paring: ItaNaru, one-sided (maybe some non-con) Sasunaru, past con Sasunaru, onesided SasuSaku, SasoDei, PeinKonan, other pairings might appear as different people show up.**

**Warnings: Yaoi meaning man sex people, M rated for a reason, possible rape, maybe Mpreg or Preg **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if such a day happened it will mean the end is here. **

**Summary: It was a Requiem for his relationship with Sasuke, but a happy one because he found someone to help him pick up the pieces.**

**Special Thanks To: All who reviewed during my silent period and when I first updated ten months ago.**

**Big Thanks to my Beta: HmmYaoi, but this is un-beta-ed**

**I wish to apologize for how late this is, it is a bit longer than normal, and I hope that helps a bit.**

* * *

**Happy Requiem:**

**The Start of Something New:**

**Chapter 8:**

**Beginnings**

* * *

Pein looked down at the small boy that his group had gone looking for. The blond was neither bruised or battered, so the man decided that it had been free will that had driven the teen.

"Uzumaki Naruto" He let the name roll of his pierced tongue, his eyes met the blue ones, murky and deadly.

"You are?" The blond asked, tilting his chin slightly in defiance, the dull eyes sharped and looked like a sharp sword. The boy's stance was almost insulting, uncaring, and unafraid of his power. Pein withheld a wicked grin, oh yes, he was going to get along just peachy with this boy.

"I go by Pein, however you may call me Leader-sama."

The blond's eyes sharpened even more before dulling back down. Pein noted everything, taking in the details of the newest member of the Akatsuki, before letting his attention wander to the older members. They all were in good shape, and their chakra in the highs still.

"Since there is no point in stalling, we shall begin immediately."

There were some grumbles from the older members as Pein summoned the large statue that held the other eight beasts of lore. Naruto moved towards the center where the strange man had told him to go and sit. The members of the Akatsuki stood above him on the strange statue's fingertips, the blond looked for Itachi but couldn't tell the difference due to the thick shadows.

"You might be a bit uncomfortable, but bare with us, it should take less than extracting does."With that last message, the Red Dawn moved forwards and summoned the spirits of the statue, and all Naruto knew was pain. Deep burning pain, and then darkness.

* * *

He slowly rose from the gruesome position he was thrust into, he felt no weight, he felt free. Turning he looked at the pile of screaming and pulsing flesh that had been his body.

No, his body?

Impossible

That bag of bones and blood would only weigh him down, it couldn't be his body

No, no, no

Something so weak would not do!

Deciding to not think of it, he looked towards the tall towards that spiraled into the shadows. On top sat lonely figures, their bodies curved with distress and agony. He turned to the closest one, and climbed up it, curious to see what creature sat there.

This one was blond, but his hair was several shades darker than...than what? His?

He tried to see what color of hair he had but the damned thing kept running away. How was he supposed to check then?

Shrugging he looked at the blond and noted several things about him, the mouth on his chest, the threads holding his body together, and the bitter heartbreak. It burned to look at it, its angry color as it spat and hissed at him. He jumped away from it, away from the pain.

Why did he care?

What did it mean to him, heartbreak?

* * *

Madara frowned as the boy stopped screaming and began to seize. He supposed that the chakra that was pouring into the boy's system was too much, and over load of pain. He wairly stretched and continued to pour his chakra into the statue. Some part of him was thankful for the fact that the 4th had made it impossible to seal the Juubi into himself, instead of the Jinchuuriki that was writhing in pain below him.

He silently groaned as his Sharingan eye became inflamed, like something had fallen into it. The body he currently had, had once been an Uchiha, and so he thought it would be easier to use the Sharingan than the useless Iwa nin he had been possessing before had been. He had been wrong, one of the eyes was completely gone, while the other was only good because of some dorky goggles the boy had been wearing. The eye had been strong, and Madara had felt pleased about it until he found out what exactly was strong with it.

The Sharingan of the body of the Konoha boy could see spirits.

That was its special power

And it annoyed Madara to no end.

The ancient nin wondered who was it that the eye was seeing, whether it was the last Jinchuuriki, not having given up on living yet. He had been a loud nin from Kumo, and yelled the entire time he had been bound, and tried to rap.

Tried was the key word.

Giving in, Madara almost fell backwards as the spirit stood right in front of him looking at him. Not at the body, but at _him_. It was the blond boy down below, he wondered if the stress was to much on the body for the soul, and they had ended up killing their last hope.

Rage pooled in his stomach

The spirit seemed to find him no longer entertaining to look at and jumped with a grace only the dead had to where Itachi was sitting. It was then he noticed the small chain that connected the convulsing body to the wayward soul. Madara let out a sigh, the boy wasn't dead, not yet at least.

He watched the boy as he snuggled up against Itachi with a wide eye.

The boy liked Itachi?

Why?

He had heard that the blond had been in a relationship with the younger Uchiha, Sasuke. So maybe the soul thought it was the crow not the raven. But, Madara frowned, he had also heard Deidara complaining about the crow and the pink thing that had killed Sasori had some relationship too. The eldest Uchiha frowned and sighed, he truly didn't care about the love life of this boy. But some curiosity blazed through him, and Madara wondered if Itachi was the true reason Uzumaki decided to join the Akatsuki, and throw away his humanity. For most it didn't seem like a very good idea.

Sighing again, Madara deactivated the body's Sharingan,

Whatever was up with the other two Uchiha he really didn't care, as long as they didn't get in his way.

* * *

The spirit, as that was what he was, decided that he liked the raven the best out of all of the figures. The masked one, with two souls was weird, and felt off and the one with orange hair wasn't really there, there wasn't any thing, or soul inside that body. It made him shudder.

But he loved the raven.

It was warm, and cool at the same time, and smelt sweet with anger, and love. As the man stared down at the wreck that was the soul's body.

He could feel a pull, his body was calling him back as the last of the chakra of the statue filled the too-small container. He didn't want to leave the raven, and so he sat there while the others finished. He could feel worry in the raven, and he wondered if it was hurt.

But he felt a stronger pull, he was being sucked back in. He didn't want to leave, but he knew if he stayed longer he would die, and wouldn't see the raven anymore. So he returned to the mass of pain, blood, bones, and flesh, for his raven.

* * *

Itachi sighed in relief as the jutsu was finished. It hadn't used as much chakra but it left him with a bone wariness, that would make a nin with less control shake. He jumped down to check his blond, and the other members followed him. Itachi knelt down and felt the blonds neck for a pulse, and he thanked his dimly shining lucky stars that indeed, the blond had one.

He looked over the blond, seeing if there was any differences, noting them. His hair was almost white, and now was longer. The wisker marks were darker and thicker, his skin paler and-

"Is that another eye?" He heard Hidan point out, Itachi's black eyes swept to the blond, and sure enough there was a slit on the boy's forehead. Deidara reached over and pulled the lids open. The Akatsuki let out a collective gasp at the white colored eye, it was a mix of the Byakugan, the Sharingan, and the Rinnegan.

Pein appeared behind Deidara making the blond jump,

"It is one of the Juubi's powerful assets, and one of the reasons it isn't very sane. Absolute power breeds absolute madness."

The group stepped away from the boy, as Pein also looked over him,

"Itachi, put him in your room for now. Tell me when he wakes up if it is a reasonable hour, it doesn't really matter. Keep a strong eye on him."

Itachi nodded, and had a sinking feeling that Pein knew of his feelings. His coal eyes drifted towards Tobi, who he was varily sure was Madara right now. The orange mask was facing away, however the man could still easily see them and hear them.

"Konan, Tobi I wish to speak to you, the rest may leave." And with that Pein disappeared followed by the two requested shinobi.

Itachi leaned down and picked up the light blond, and teleported away to his rooms deep within headquarters. It always amazed him that Pein always seemed to know everything, even things Itachi thought he had hidden so well. The raven set the blond down on the bed and pulled out a book to wait until his blond awoke.

* * *

Naruto groaned and rose, to find himself in his mind scape. It had changed since the last time he had been there, the water that covered the floors was thick. Reaching down he came up with a hand covered in blood, he blanched.

Looking at the walls of the sewer he noticed that there were large black and grey stones that ripped through the wall. Spider webs clung to the pipes on the ceiling with large poisonous looking spiders on them.

"At least the lights still work." Naruto whispered to himself and headed to the hall where the Kyuubi lived.

When he got there he gasped, the room was worse then the corridor. The walls dripped blood, like a bad horror film, the light was bad, and the seal that kept the demon from him was in ribbons**.**

**"_So, you are my new host, a little thing aren't you?"_** A voice rumbled through the area, and Naruto felt his very soul wanting to turn around and flee. Never had he been afraid of just the Kyuubi's voice, but this was pure power, and insanity. He gulped,

**"**Well, at least I not over compensating." Naruto's spat out, finally getting along of his courage. What surprised him next was a booming laugh that shook the place**.**

**"__****Yes, I suppose one could see it that way. Step closer, kit, I wish to see what monster the humans have created."**

Naruto obeyed but stayed far enough away from the cage so he couldn't be pulled in**.**

**"__****A blond, how nice. The black hair man who I was in last, he had a lover that was a blond. It was the only one that would come near him after he gave up his humanity to me."**

"How about you step forwards so I could see you, neh? Your not the Kyuubi anymore are you." Naruto returned, storing that information he just learned for later. The voice laughed again, shaking the room, but oddly enough, the liquid he was standing on refused to me.

The beast did what was asked and moved towards the end of the cage, and Naruto unwillingly stepped back. It was huge, with ten lashing tails, and dark gleaming eyes. The beast was a mix of creatures, it had the head of a wolf; enlarged, sharp ears of a fox; the legs of a panther; large folded wings of a raven; a forked tongue of a snake; webbed back paws of a tiger;the front paws almost looked like human hands; a large third eye on its forehead; and ten wooshing tails.

**"**_**No, pup, I was never the Kyuubi, but the Kyuubi was always me. I have had many names, but I am called the Juubi. Kyuubi's powers represent only a single of my tails."** _It boasted, its gleaming teeth sharp. Naruto realized its eyes were changing every few seconds, to the different colors of the 9 beasts he assumed**.**

**"_You see, this is power."_** Juubi sneered down at him, and Naruto sneered back. It blinking and tilting its head towards him, almost looking at his soul**,**

**"_I have seen your memories through the Kyuubi, and through you. What a sad child, what a disappointing life. Always alone, never loved, always called such horrible things"_** It reached out its chakra, forming a body outside of the cage like the nine tails had done so many times, but this one had a humanoid shape to it. A man with white hair, and three eyes stood there, and cupped his hand on Naruto's cheek. The blond was shocked when it wiped away a tear that he hadn't known he had shed.

**"_But your not going to be alone anymore. Oh no, you've got me now, and I never let go of what I own._"** The Juubi embraced the boy,

**"__****That raven I have seen, he also will take care of your body. I will take care of your mind. It is fine now kitten, I am here. I can make the pains of the world disappear, I can make you stronger, and I only ask one thing in return.****"**

Naruto who had be enjoying the warmth of the arms, blinked and pushed away at those last words.

"Oh and I suppose that is my soul, or my body huh? You what to be let out so you can reek havoc on the world! Never, you monster!"

The Juubi frowned, marring its pretty human face.

**"__****You of all creatures should know better than to throw that name around, and to only see things at face value."**

Naruto felt shame well up in his stomach, and he looked down,

**"__****What I ask, is to be able to talk to you, to be allowed out in your mind and only there. I will never force myself into the drivers seat unless you are about to die, or cannot control your actions. You by default have received my eye, all I wish is too see out of it."**

**"**Isn't that two things?"

**"__****Depends on how you look at it, hatchling."**

Naruto shifted, all it wanted was to be free from the cage and be able to talk to him,

"There has to be a catch." He told the beast, who shrugged,

**"__****Maybe, maybe not. You have to understand, it gets very lonely and boring in here. Its your choice, I offer it now, but I might not accept an answer later, so choice wisely, chick."**

Naruto frowned at the endearment, and the warning. He had noticed it, but had said nothing out loud, but he could feel so much more here. He felt so much more like his older, younger self, if that made any sense. He could only guess it was the influence of the Juubi, and also, didn't he join the Akatsuki to be able to use the Juubi? He felt sick at the thought, but he knew what he had to do.

"Okay, what do I need to do?"

The Juubi pointed towards the seal, the thin ribbons still clinching to the edges of the gates**.**

**"__****Remove the seal, pretty simple, huh. Don't worry, unlike the Kyuubi, it doesn't really keep me back. I could break through, but that would break our fragile bond, and I wouldn't want that."**

Naruto couldn't decide whether it was being condescending or truthful, but he hoped it was being true to its word. That it actually didn't want to do something so wrong. Who knew, it was a demon after all, but like the Juubi said, he should know better than to swing those kinds of names around.

"Very well, I will do it."

The Juubi grinned, and shrank back into its cage**,**

**"__****Let's get started then, neh?"**

* * *

Itachi blinked as he watched the blond stir awake, and saw the teen had been out for about 9 hours, and it was now deep into the night. The Uchiha walked over as Naruto woke up, coal eyes stared at blue eyes, and Itachi secretly was glad they hadn't changed much, the teen's pupil was now a slit like a cats, but that was it. It looked right on the Jinchuuriki.

"How are you doing, Naruto-kun?" He asked, and was graced with the most wonderful and heartbreaking smile he had ever seen as Naruto told him,"I feel so good, I am not alone anymore." the blond took Itachi's hand and passed out again, leaving Itachi to wonder what he meant, and if he could reclaim his hand without waking the blond. Itachi laid down next to his blond, and decided to get some rest as well, seeing as he couldn't get his hand back and all. Itachi decided that it felt nice to lay there next to such a wonderful person**.**

* * *

******A/N aka Shameless Ass Kissing:**

******Oh my Gods, Oh my Gods, Oh my Gods, OMG, Oh my Gods,**

******I am ****__****sooooooo******** sorry about ten months that I haven't updated. I have been about as artistic as a stuffed duck in a fancy dinning room, maybe even less!**

******I am not going to bore you all with the details, but I have been very busy, and have been having some life issues that sucked me dry to the point that I have a hard time sleeping now.**

******Oh well, I really hope you guys can find yourselves able to forgive a Baka Bird like myself.**

**Um the whole, ********Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rinnegan mix thing, comes from Chapter 467 page 14. I thought that's what it looked like, and I assumed it was the Juubi's not the Sage's. I might be wrong, but I have idea for it in this story. So yeah. **

******There was something else that I wanted to point out but I cannot for the life of me remember so maybe one of you notice. Hmmm**

******I wanted to get you guys smut in this chapter but it didn't seem, to fit really, and its very long by my standards. Longest ever really, twice as long as any of my other chapters encluding the ANs...**

******But I promise I will give you guys some next chapter, it works then, plus some SasoDei love! **

**Um I didn't see any no-s for KakuHid so I am just going to have it in the story, and it will be an offical ship next chapter.**

******Yeah, I'm going to run now, before you guys decided to attack me with fish.**

******Please review?**

******Even if it is to yell at me?**

******Please?**

******~A Very Shamed Flightless Bird**


	9. Note: Important

Okay people, Flightless Bird here saying:

Happy Requiem will never update again.

This is happening a lot lately. People are losing interest, well at least the people I use to read have. They are going off to other fandom, or writing their own books.

I am writing my own book.

**BUT WAIT, DON'T GO AWAY YET!**

HR is being rewritten, GASP, yes it is true. I can't stand HR anymore, but now a story of simple kind called Broken Moon is ready to be read.

Hopefully it's nicer and easier to read than HR.

Please go read that,

Flightless OUT~!


End file.
